


Never Let You Go

by Kat_Herondale



Series: Intertwined [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Herondale/pseuds/Kat_Herondale
Summary: "Peggy knew the moment was coming. Natasha had texted her in early October asking about ring sizes and saying not to tell anyone she asked. Peggy had felt her heart soar. She had her weekend getaway planned with Steve about a month after that. It would have given Steve more than enough time to pick a ring out. Except, nothing happened. They had a delightful weekend where Steve gave her the tour of Brooklyn she had been promised. He never proposed."A proposal, a marriage, and an announcement.NO ENDGAME SPOILERS!





	1. The Proposal

Peggy knew the moment was coming. Natasha had texted her in early October asking about ring sizes and saying not to tell anyone she asked. Peggy had felt her heart soar. She had her weekend getaway planned with Steve about a month after that. It would have given Steve more than enough time to pick a ring out. Except, nothing happened. They had a delightful weekend where Steve gave her the tour of Brooklyn she had always been promised. He never proposed.

Peggy shouldn’t be bitter over it. They had only been officially dating for a year as of October 3rd. Even in the future, that would have been rather quick to rush into things. Of course, she had known Steve for over 70 years or 5 years depending on how she looked at it. Over 70 years if she counted all of the time they skipped and hopped around and 5 years if she only counted their waking moments together.

Truthfully, she knew it was probably too soon for them to get married. They didn’t even live in the same state. Peggy had an apartment in DC where she would spend her time between missions. She considered it a temporary studio apartment with barely any furniture. She didn’t even have her real name on the lease. She was ready to move out at any time. Steve had a nice apartment in Brooklyn. It was slightly bigger than hers, but not by much. It at least had separate bedrooms. He shared it with Sam. Peggy was fairly certain that Natasha unofficially lived there as well.

It usually took four and a half hours to cross the distance between each other. If Peggy didn’t have a lot of work with the FBI, they would attempt to visit each other once a month. Sometimes it was more. Sometimes it was less. Part of Peggy wanted to ask Steve to go apartment hunting with her. They could move into a nice, cozy apartment larger than her current 600 sq ft one. However, she figured he was happy in Brooklyn. He seemed to always be having fun when she talked to him.

Peggy’s phone vibrated, jolting her out of her thoughts. She grabbed it, pulling it out from under the pile of paperwork that rested on her desk. Steve’s contact popped up. ‘Vacation for Christmas this year? I’m thinking Hawaii, Charleston, or Alaska. Your pick. Let me know how many days you can get off.’

‘Hawaii,’ Peggy answered instantly. ‘I’ll text you with what days I can get off by tonight.’

 

-

 

November 22nd, 2019

Steve was stretched across Peggy’s tiny couch. His legs hung over the arm rest. Peggy was curled up in his side. A computer screen was balanced on Steve’s chest. A box fan buzzed in an attempt to hide the thumping of music playing in the apartment below them. Peggy had grown tired of the constant music playing downstairs. When Wanda had visited her once, Wanda said they were probably raves. Peggy didn’t care what they were called. They were well past the point of being annoying.

“You could come to Brooklyn. There’s room if you want to live with me and Sam,” Steve told her. Peggy knew that was untrue. There were already three people living in that apartment. They didn’t have room for a fourth.

“I need to stay in DC. I’d love to live in an apartment with actual bedrooms for once, though. Perhaps you’d consider looking for a place with me.” Peggy’s heart was thumping in her chest. She wondered if Steve could feel it given how close she was to him.

“Hawaii then apartment hunting,” Steve promised her. Peggy was a little disappointed. Steve was constantly putting moments off. When would he realize that the time would never be right?

Steve’s attention returned to his computer. They were picking out any activities they needed to book ahead of time. Steve was insistent on doing snorkeling. Peggy was in love with the idea. They were going to the Oahu Island and there was apparently a very popular snorkeling location close to where they were staying. They were going to take a surfing lesson and visit beaches too. Steve seemed like he wanted to mostly focus on hiking and enjoying the scenery. Peggy was happy with that. It was going to be an actual vacation with Steve. A trip that didn’t consist of fighting Hydra or aliens. Part of her hoped he would propose while they were in Hawaii. She knew he wouldn’t, though. He’d put it off until one of them were gravely injured.

 

-

 

December 26th, 2019

Peggy followed Steve across the trail. She clutched the backpack that Steve wore. The only light was the flashlight that slightly illuminated their path. Currently, they trudged along a skinny walking trail across the top of a mountain. If one of them slipped, they would both go tumbling down. Peggy could just make out the shapes of the valley below them in the moonlight. This would be gorgeous on their hike down after the sunrises.

Steve had woken her up at around 2:30 this morning, simply telling her to get ready as they were going on a surprise hike. That had been quite a while ago at this point. Based off of the position of the moon, it was probably nearing 5 am. They had to be over halfway there by this point.

The hike had been one of the more difficult ones they’ve done. The path was just wide enough for Peggy to walk comfortably. There would have been no way for them to walk side by side. The grass had been worn away by thousands of hikers before them. The rains from last night had turned the trail into a muddy mess. The only aid they had was Steve’s flashlight and the rope that helped people climb the straight up portions of the trail.

Peggy was fairly certain her clothes were covered in mud. Steve’s hoodie she had thrown on over her clothes would probably need a good washing or two when they flew back to DC the next day.

Peggy dropped her hand from Steve’s back. This was probably the steepest portion of the trail they would climb. Steve tucked his phone in his pocket, the light barely shining through the fabric. It certainly wasn’t enough to help them make out foot holes. The moon wasn’t of much assistance either. It barely shone through the clouds.

Quickly, Steve grabbed the rope and began hoisting himself up. When he reached the ledge, their stopping point for a few moments, he turned around and sat down. Peggy watched him run his hands across the ground.

It was Peggy’s turn to begin pulling herself up. When she was near the top, Steve extended his hand to help Peggy get herself over the ledge. She was a little perplexed by this. She had made it over every other hill and Steve hadn’t bothered to offer help. He knew she could handle it. Peggy reached out, grabbing his hand. She instantly figured out why he offered. He was soaked in the mud and was transferring it over to her. He pulled Peggy towards him. Steve leaned back, falling into the mud, pulling Peggy on top of him.

He ran his hands along her back, undoubtedly covering her in mud. The moonlight was just bright enough to allow her to see his grin. He never usually smiled around the full group of Avengers. He would occasionally laugh and joke with the team that had sided with him during their Accords debacle. However, that had been rare according to Natasha. Especially before Steve got Peggy and Bucky back into his life.

Steve laughed. Peggy leaned forwards, pressing her lips against his.

They were all alone on this mountain top. Bodies pressed together. Peggy had never been quite this happy before.

 

-

 

A small cement building with a satellite dish perched on top. The thing looked like it hadn’t been used in years. The boarded-up windows were practically peeling off.

“This was originally a radio station they used during the war,” Steve told her. “They opened it up to the public and then closed it in ’87.”

“So, nobody’s supposed to be up here?” Peggy questioned, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards.

“Nobody’s supposed to go up the stairs they built. The hike we took is technically legal and more fun. This is called the Stairway to Heaven Hike."

Peggy turned, staring out into the dark valleys that they towered over. Peggy could imagine how impressive it was in the daylight. They probably had another half hour before they could watch the sun rise.

Peggy shook her shirt slightly. She was drenched in sweat and mud. There was slightly less tourism in Hawaii in December because of how humid it got. She was certainly feeling it now. She stepped forwards. She put her foot on the railing that surrounded the building. She used it to propel herself up towards the rim of the roof. She quickly pulled herself up. She sat down, legs hanging over the railing.

Steve didn’t follow her. Instead, he moved towards the edge of the mountain. He set his backpack down and began unfolding a blanket. Peggy squinted at him, trying to make out what he was doing. As soon as she saw him pull out food, she hopped down to join him.

He happily handed her the granola bars he had packed. Peggy tore into it, shoving it in her mouth. She was starved. She wished she had thought to ask Steve if he had something while they were actually hiking.

Steve wrapped his arm around her. He kept his other hand in his pocket. They sat in silence as they watched the sun peacefully rise over the other mountains. It really felt like they were on top of the world. Steve was unusually silent.

Eventually, Peggy stood up, tearing herself away from Steve. She could just see the form of another couple making their way up the mountain. They were well protected from the sun, baseball caps shielding both of their faces. Peggy could see a camera dangling from the woman’s neck.

“We should head down before it gets too crowded up here, darling,” Peggy told him.

Whenever she called Steve that, his entire face would light up. This moment was no exception.

Steve stood up and together they began packing. Peggy quickly shoved the food and water bottles into the pack. Steve stood up.  Peggy watched as he very slowly folded the blanket. When he finally finished, his eyes flickered past her, focusing on the entrance for a brief moment. Then, Steve apparently determined it wasn’t neat enough and began refolding it. She arched an eyebrow, completely unimpressed. He always had an eye for detail, but he didn’t usually go as far as refolding a blanket that was just going to get stuffed into a pack.

When Steve finally seemed pleased with the blanket, he set it in the pack.

“Are you ready now?” Peggy asked, her eyebrow arched.

“Yeah,” Steve exhaled.

Peggy faced the opposite way. The other couple was at the entrance now. Their backs were turned away from Steve and Peggy. The man was pointing out something in the distance.

“Hey,” Steve said softly. Peggy heard a noise, like Steve was tossing the backpack away from them. “Hey, Peggy.”

Peggy whirled around, expecting the worse. Why else would he throw his pack? Instead, Peggy saw Steve down on one knee. He held a box in his hands. Peggy’s hands flew to cover her mouth. Her eyes widened. Sure, she had been hoping for this moment. But she hadn’t expected it to be now. This was their last full day in Hawaii.

Many years ago, when Fred had proposed to her, she had smiled politely and nodded her head with faux enthusiasm because that’s what she thought she was supposed to do. Now, she was fairly certain there were tears pooling in her eyes.

“Do you remember all those years ago when you were taking me to the Super Soldier Serum surgery site?”

“Yes. You were pointing out every alley you got beat up in,” Peggy said, stumbling over her words.

“Yeah,” Steve said with a nervous laugh. “You asked me if I’d ever danced before. I said I was waiting for the right partner. Peggy, I’ve known you were the one since you punched Hodge for mouthing off. I thought you’d never feel the same way. But you took a chance on me, risking your job to fly me over enemy lines because you had faith. It’s been almost 80 years since we first met. I’d love to spend at least another 80 with you. Peggy, you’re the right partner. You always have been. Even if I am a little late in asking… Will you marry me?”

Peggy hurriedly wiped the tears away from her face. She was fairly certain she was caked in mud and dirt. All she was doing was turning her face into even more of a mess. She realized, belatedly, that Steve was still waiting for a response from her. He stared up at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Yes,” Peggy choked out. She straightened her back, trying to regain some sort of composure.

Steve popped open the ring box. Peggy’s eyes widened as she recognized the ring. It was his mother’s engagement ring. He had snagged it when he was in 1955. The plain and simple and gorgeous one with a small gem. _Perfect._ He must have gotten it resized for her. Peggy didn’t think she could stop herself from crying. She knew she was being a blubbering fool right now. But this is a moment she had secretly hoped for years would happen. She felt a little bit better when she noticed Steve grinning and crying as well.

Steve reached out, taking Peggy’s hand and sliding the ring over it. The next thing she knew, Steve was swinging her into his arms, embracing her. She tilted her head. Slamming her lips against his.

It was then that Peggy noticed a camera shutter had been going off. Peggy’s first thought was that it was the paparazzi taking photos. They had been found on top of this mountain. It was something Peggy had slowly been growing accustomed to. She was a publicly known Avenger. She was one of the least well-known ones, but that would mean occasionally people would try to snap pictures. Steve, on the other hand, was much more famous.

Peggy turned her head to glare at whoever was taking photos. A startled laugh escaped her. The pair had ditched the baseball caps. The man had a hand over his heart, tears in his own eyes and a smile plastered over his face. The woman slowly lowered the camera.

“Good morning, Natasha and Sam,” Peggy said. They both nodded greetings to Steve and Peggy.

“They grow up so fast,” Sam stage whispered to Natasha.

 

-

 

December 27th, 2019

Steve was almost comically large for the plane. They hadn’t bothered to upgrade their plane tickets to ones with extra leg room. Instead, they were crammed onto the plane with 500-something other passengers. Steve had his usual baseball cap disguise on. He had taken the window seat, spending the duration of boarding time staring out the window to keep somebody from recognizing him. He never let go of Peggy’s hand. Occasionally, he would stare down at the ring. Without fail, a huge smile would stretch over his face.

After the proposal, Sam and Natasha had stayed on the mountain for a while. They kept their distance, wanting Steve and Peggy to be alone. Peggy and Steve went back to their hotel. They spent the entire day reminiscing about past events they’d gone through together. They took a shower and then made it out just in time to have dinner with Natasha and Sam. Natasha and Sam had decided that since they went all this way to take pictures, that they’d stay for a few days. Wanda and Vision would be joining them tomorrow. The four would be due back in New York City by the 2nd. Steve had explained to her that Wanda had told Steve that they need to have some sort of proposal celebration. Even Wanda had made a joke about how long it took Steve to finally propose. Their marriage would probably take a while to actually be planned too. They wanted this dinner to hold them over for at least a year or two until the date was set. Anyways, that dinner was planned to be on January 3rd.

“Steve,” Peggy spoke softly. They were somewhere over the mainland of America by this point. Steve’s eyes shot open. She felt a little bad. She hadn’t thought he was actually asleep. Ever since the war, Steve had difficulty sleeping most nights. “You don’t have to say yes. However, would you consider eloping?”

“What’s your plan?” Steve asked.

“After we land in DC, we can stop by my flat and pick up all of the documentation I would need on my end. We’ll then take your bike to New York City. We can get married at the courthouse in Brooklyn. We could announce our wedding at the proposal dinner.”

“So, a secret wedding?”

“Perhaps.”

Steve’s face widened into a smile. “Let’s do it.”


	2. The Marriage

December 29th, 2019

Much to Steve’s delight, he found out that Shuri, T’Challa, and Bucky had already flown in from Wakanda in anticipation of the proposal dinner. T’Challa had promised Shuri she could see the city. Bucky had been volunteered to be their guide of the city. A city that Bucky hadn’t been in since 1943. Steve had texted Bucky telling him to meet them alone on Tuesday morning.

That was the disappointing thing. They had made it back to DC early on Saturday. That meant that the courthouse would be closed even if they did make it to New York City before nightfall. On Monday, they would purchase their marriage license. There was some sort of rubbish rule that they would have to wait 24 hours before they could actually get married. Peggy was determined to get married as soon as they could. December 31st was going to be their wedding date.

Steve was equally as excited. It was hard to get Steve wound up like this. He had a little hop in his step as he dug around his apartment, getting together his own identification he needed to present tomorrow to get their marriage license. There were a few boxes of Steve’s piled around. She felt almost bad, Steve was packing his stuff and getting ready to leave while Natasha and Sam were gone. They had all talked about it some while they were at dinner in Hawaii. Sam and Natasha seemed fully supportive of Steve leaving them. To Peggy’s surprise, Natasha had already taken his place on the lease. Steve was ready to move with a moment’s notice.

Steve grabbed a lock box and a key. He set it on the table. Peggy watched as Steve began digging through it. There was an impressive number of fake passports inside. Peggy picked one of them up. It was an older picture of Steve, back when he still had his beard.

“This looks very realistic. Who made them?”

“Nat knows a guy,” Steve said. He was going through the several various IDs, attempting to find the correct one.

The one Peggy was looking at proclaimed Steve’s name as ‘Thomas Kelly.’ That was much better than Steve’s fake name of ‘Grant Barnes’ he had once used around her. Natasha’s creator of these was fairly good at their work. She would have to try to get in contact with them later. She could always use an extra fake passport or two.

Steve pulled up the right one. He popped it open and stared down at the picture. Peggy peaked over. The picture of Steve was old. The issue date on it was from 2011. He had the same cut he had worn during the war. There was a dull look in Steve’s eyes as he stared at a point slightly above the camera. He popped the booklet closed and shoved it into his pocket.

“Steve,” she said suddenly.

He looked up at her, chewing on his lower lip. Peggy hesitated. It was a weird subject to approach. She wasn’t sure how exactly to start it. They needed to have a last name discussion at some point. She knew the future had different opinions on last names. There was more of a choice involved these days.

“How does Peggy Rogers sound?”

She liked the ring to it. She wasn’t going to give up the last name ‘Carter’ completely. It was what everyone called her during missions. She would simply make it her code name. Besides, everybody joked that her code name was literally only her last name. She would have used Agent 13 as her code name. However, her relative had taken that name in Peggy’s honor several years before she arrived in the future.

“Yeah. That’d great,” Steve said. He sounded a little choked up. He turned his head to hide the smile on his face.

“Or,” Peggy began, taking Steve’s fake passport and tossing it onto his lap. “I could become Peggy Kelly?”

Steve shook his head. “Doesn’t quite have the same ring to it.”

 

-

 

December 31st, 2019

Bucky’s hair fell in loose curls around his face. He was earlier than Steve and Peggy were. He was dressed surprisingly nice. Peggy hadn’t expected him to come dressed up. She knew from her time staying with him in Wakanda that he didn’t have any dress clothes. He must have bought them just for this. Bucky leaned up against the massive pillar to the left of the door. He slowly raised his hand and waved when he saw Peggy and Steve pull up on his motorcycle.

The outfits had been surprisingly difficult for them to plan. If they dressed up in actual wedding attire, people would notice, and their secret would be leaked. They desperately wanted to keep this quiet until they could make the official announcement at their proposal dinner. So, Peggy had settled on a light blue dress that she had found in a small store in Brooklyn after they obtained their marriage license. Steve was dressed just as casually.

Steve ran forwards, pulling Peggy with him. He dropped Peggy’s hand and wrapped his arms around Bucky.

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Bucky said.

Steve smiled, shaking his head. Peggy shifted, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to smooth it down from the helmet.

“I’m glad it’s you, Peggy,” Bucky spoke suddenly.

Peggy’s eyebrows shot up to her forehead. She hadn’t expected Bucky to say that at all. It was shockingly sweet. After she absorbed the information, she couldn’t stop a smile from spreading over her face. Steve was grinning as well. He rested a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and squeezed Peggy’s with his other.

With that, the three went inside the building.

The clerk either didn’t recognize them or didn’t care. It was a nice change of pace compared to yesterday when Steve had been recognized and asked for photos on three different occasions. Steve slid the marriage license over. They were just over their 24-hour waiting period.

“I need the same IDs used for the marriage license,” the clerk said in a monotone voice. Peggy and Steve both passed over their passports. Bucky somewhat lurked behind them.

“I need the witness ID,” the clerk said.

Peggy felt Steve tense next to her. Bucky stepped forwards, peaking over Steve’s shoulder.

“If you need to check my age, I’m 102. You can look me up on that Google.”

“Sir,” the clerk began, rubbing her forehead. “I need a valid photo ID. This can be a drivers license, passport, IDNYC...”

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “I don’t have any of those.”

Perhaps Wanda’s prediction of Steve and Peggy getting married in two or three years was true. Bucky wasn’t even supposed to legally be allowed in the country. There was no way he was going to be getting an ID anytime soon.

“I need a witness with proper identification before you can begin the marriage ceremony process,” the clerk sounded bored. She slowly slid the paperwork back to Steve. Her eyes landed on the line that was beginning to form behind them. Honestly, Peggy hadn’t realized so many people would be getting married at this time. “Next!”

Steve, Peggy, and Bucky stepped to the side. They formed a little circle where Bucky began apologizing profusely.

“Buck, I should have caught that on the website. I’m sorry. We still want you here.”

“It was out of any of our control,” Peggy added helpfully.

Bucky smiled, the corners of his lips twitching downwards.

“Nat, Sam, Wanda, and Vision are in Hawaii. Tony is probably a good three-hour drive. Strange is in the city, but I don’t think he’d be willing to help. What about T’Challa or Shuri?” Steve was thinking out loud.

“They don’t have the required IDs either,” Bucky said. “We flew here privately.”

Peggy was staring down at her phone. She had searched what was required to be a legal witness for a wedding in New York. 18 years of age and a valid ID was all they needed. That’s when it hit Peggy.

“Peter Parker,” she blurted out. “He’s more than likely in Queens right now. He could probably get here in 15 minutes.”

“He’s a kid,” Bucky responded.

“I attended his 18th birthday party in August. I know for a fact he has a passport since he recently went to London.”

Steve tilted his head at Peggy. Steve had not been invited to Peter’s birthday party. “Call him.”

Peggy scrolled through her text messages. She had a group chat with Peter and Shuri. The two of them had taken it upon themselves to keep Peggy up to date on meme culture. Peggy appreciated the sentiment. Occasionally, they sent a funny picture. She hit the information button and selected Peter’s contact.

It rang twice. “Hey, Peggy!”

Peggy could tell Peter was swinging through the city. She could hear the air rushing by him.

“Where are you right now?” Peggy asked. She could see the line growing longer and longer out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t have time to wait.

“Uhhh—Queens why?”

“Do you have your photo ID on you?”

“My passport is at my apartment. I’m like 5 minutes away from it, though.”

“Very well,” Peggy said. “Here is your top-secret mission. You have 20 minutes to get your passport and meet me in Brooklyn. I will text you the exact address. Come inside. However, do not wear your suit.  Come in street clothes. This is a special favor for me, so I would greatly appreciate it if you mentioned it to no one.”

“See you in 19!” Peter responded. The line went dead.

 

Precisely 20 minutes later, Peter strolled into the court. He scanned the room, looking for Peggy. They had returned to the queue. They figured it was more productive than just sitting around and waiting. They could let couples go in front of them until Peter arrived.

“Hey, Peggy! Hey, Cap. Hey, guy-whose-name-I-can’t-remember,” Peter said. Peggy waved at Peter. In Peter’s hands were two reusable coffee cups. He quickly crossed the room, reaching out and handing a cup to Peggy. Peggy took it. She already knew what was inside. Aunt May made the most delightful smoothies. “What’s happening?”

“Bucky,” Bucky muttered. Steve rested a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. They both looked at each other.

“Peter, do you have your photo ID and know how to sign your name?” Peggy questioned.

Peter opened and closed his mouth. His forehead scrunched up. Finally, he nodded his head.

“Excellent. You are going to be the witness for our wedding.”

“I—What?” Peter blurted out.

 

-

 

The four of them stood outside the room where the actual ceremony would be held. They were waiting on the couple in front of them to be finished, then they would be able to enter. Peter was bouncing on his feet, swaying back and forth.

“I can’t tell, Mr. Stark. I can’t tell, Ned. I can’t tell Aunt May,” Peter was softly repeating the names of everybody he couldn’t tell. Bucky was leaned up against the walls. Peggy wasn’t sure if he was asleep or if he was trying to tune Peter out. Peggy was starting to regret this. It had eaten up their entire morning. It was nearing noon by now. Everything had been a hectic mess. If they had waited, they could have gotten Bucky to be the actual witness. They could have figured out some way to get Bucky an ID. Besides, Natasha was going to be upset with them.

Peggy stepped away from their little group. She ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath.

“You alright?” Steve asked, stepping behind her. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

Peggy leaned into his touch, turning her head to look back at him. “Yes, darling.”

“We don’t have to get married today if you don’t want to,” Steve told her.

“Steve,” Peggy began. She was about to tell him he was a bloody fool.

The door swung open. Another couple made their way out. A steady stream of family flowed after them. The family separated Steve and Peggy from Bucky and Peter. They could easily see each other, and just had to excuse themselves through.

“Rogers and Carter,” said a woman in the doorway. She looked at Peter and Bucky expectantly.

Peggy watched as Peter’s eyes widened ever so slightly. He looked up at Bucky, his mouth opening and closing.

“Uhhh that’s not us,” Peter said.

Bucky’s eyes fell on Steve. He gave Steve the most pleading look Peggy had ever seen. Peggy rolled her eyes, smiling at Bucky. She stepped towards the doorway. Steve’s hand fell off her shoulder. She reached backwards to catch it. Together, they made their way to the doorway. Bucky and Peter fell into line after them.

“We’re here today to witness the marriage of Steven Rogers and Margaret Carter. Is there anyone present who has the knowledge of any legal reasons that the two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace.” The marriage officiant began as soon as Peggy and Steve approached the podium. 

Bucky and Peter had placed themselves at the back of the room. Bucky rested a warning hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peggy side eyed them. Steve and Peggy had done all the research they could and there was no reason why either of them shouldn’t be married. All their paperwork checked out. Peggy’s eyes flickered back to Steve. He had a contagious grin.

“Steven, do you take Margaret to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Steve said.

“Margaret, do you take Steven to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Peggy responded.

The officiant beamed at them. “Congratulations.”

That was it.  The officiant handed Peggy their marriage license. Steve shook the person’s hand. Peggy tilted the marriage license. She stared at the section Peter had signed. He had made it through writing his first name okay. His last name was where he had difficulty. He had written a ‘b’ and then scribbled over it with a ‘p’ like it was supposed to be. Peggy threw back her head and laughed. In a moment, Bucky and Steve were both there, looking at Peter’s mistake. Peter forced a smile on his face and scratched his back.

Peggy looked up at Steve. He looked back. He swooped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the Avengers reacting to the news. Will Peter spill the beans? It should be up within the next week or so!


	3. The Announcement

Tony had decided on the venue for their proposal announcement dinner. Peggy thought the entire concept of this was bizarre. They had sent out a text announcing their engagement on the Avengers group chat. Peggy had assumed that would be enough to please everybody. That was not the case. It had been practically expected that they had this event. 

So, Peggy sat in a big, fancy room. The decorations were ornate, like something Howard would have designed. Peggy desperately wished she could have told Howard, Jarvis, Ana, and Angie about her marriage. If only they could have been here. Instead, she had all of the Avengers gathered around a large table.

The room was filled with laughter. The entire group of them very rarely got together. Technically, not all the Avengers were here. Doctor Strange, Thor, and Captain Marvel were not in attendance. Captain Marvel and Thor were unreachable, off in space somewhere. Doctor Strange had merely turned down the invitation.

Peter sat between his Aunt May and Tony. He was practically vibrating from his nervousness. He hadn’t spilled the beans yet. If one Avenger found out, they all would. Currently, they were none the wiser. Tony had a piece of lamb hanging off his fork. He was dramatically gesturing around. Peter focused his eyes on the food. Pepper laughed at whatever story Tony was telling. Peggy couldn’t hear it. They sat on the opposite end of the table from Steve and Peggy.

“So,” Natasha said, leaning over Sam, “what’s the deal with the kid? He seems nervous.”

“I’m not sure,” Peggy said casually. Steve sat next to her at the head of the table. There had been just enough room for two chairs. He squeezed Peggy’s hand. “Perhaps he’s worried about his college courses.”

“I don’t buy it,” Karen cut in. Karen had really been the only without a direct connection to one of the Avengers invited. After Peggy had broken into her apartment last year, the pair had become fast friends.

There was a roar of laughter from the middle section of the table. Clint said something particularly outrageous, most likely. Laura’s cheeks were flushed. She swatted at Clint’s arm. Hope and Scott had their heads thrown back, laughing. Vision’s eyes were enormous, and Wanda had a smirk dancing across her lips. Shuri chimed in with a meme that related to whatever Clint had said.

Sam, Natasha, and T’Challa launched into another conversation. Peggy didn’t bother to follow it. She turned her head to look at Steve. They had planned to make an announcement between dinner and the dessert bar. Tony had really been much too dramatic in his plans for the evening. Now was the moment for their announcement.

Together, they stood up. The entire room fell quiet, looking up at the couple expectantly.

“First, we would like to thank everybody so much for coming tonight,” Steve began. “We really appreciate everybody making the trip. Based off of Sam dropping hints, I believe everybody is expecting us to mention when our tentative wedding date is. I heard there were some bets being placed for it happening in 2024.”

Peggy rolled her eyes at that comment. “I believe Wanda said 2025, darling.”

“I suppose I’ve got bad news if anybody did place bets. Peggy and I eloped at the Brooklyn Courthouse. We’d like to thank everybody for their support. Thank you, Tony, for—”

“What day did you two get married?” Clint practically shouted from the other end of the table.

Peggy looked at everybody. They were all staring intently, waiting for the date.

"December 31st," Peggy said. She stared out into the crowd only to be met with a variety of expressions. A lot of them were excited. Scott seemed irritated for a split second. A smile then formed on his face. Karen was especially excited. Peter seemed more than a little relieved that the secret had been released. Natasha looked down at Peter and back at Peggy and Steve. The smile was slowly fading. 

T'Challa pushed his chair back from the table, making his way towards Steve and Peggy. He pulled a box out of his pocket, presenting it to Steve and Peggy. Steve popped it open, his eyes widening ever so slightly at the contents. Peggy peaked over. There were two small golden colored rings.

"Your gift from Wakanda," T'Challa told them. "Vibranium wedding rings."

Peggy placed her hand over her chest. She was touched by the thoughtful gift. Steve grinned. He did that handshake and hug mixture that Peggy despised. She thought it was the dumbest thing in the entire world.

On the other hand, the rings were perfect. They had briefly looked at rings after purchasing their wedding license, however they weren't exactly in their budget. Hawaii had been expensive, even with their economy accommodations. Peggy deeply appreciated it. The rings were perfect. T'Challa smiled, shaking Peggy's hand before returning to his seat.

Steve wiggled his eyebrows at her, extending the small box towards Peggy. She nodded, already knowing what he meant. This had been the part of the ceremony they had skipped since they were unable to find rings.

Steve popped the smaller ring out of the box. Peggy extended her hand, allowing Steve to slip it on her finger. It fit perfectly. Based off of the sly grin on Natasha's face, that was why she had been asking for her ring size. It was for Shuri and T'Challa. Not Steve. She grabbed the other ring out of the box. Steve extended his long fingers towards her. Peggy stared up at him. She couldn't stop herself from grinning. She was vaguely aware of hearing a camera shutter go off.

Everyone began congratulating them.

Truthfully, Peggy wasn't sure what to do next. They were standing up here, all of the Avengers watching them expectantly for their next move.

"I can't believe Peter knew before us," Peggy heard Natasha saying to Sam.

Steve reached out, grabbing Peggy’s hand. She looked up at him, he had the biggest smile spread across his face. Peggy couldn’t wait for what was going to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If there's anything in the future you'd like to see Steve and Peggy do, please let me know!
> 
> Next up for my Steggy future fics are:  
> Peggy joins social media (Steve is regretting convincing her to join)  
> Peggy and Steve meet her parents  
> Peggy and Steve adopt a dog  
> Steve tells Peggy his biggest secret 
> 
> They will all be under the 'Intertwined' series tag. If you're interested in any of these, that'll be the best way to find them! I am ideally going to get the first two posted within the next month or so. I finish up with classes on either Wednesday or Thursday so I'll hopefully have more time to write after that. I want to get into the habit of writing more frequently and consistently instead of large bursts once a week or so.

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, That movie was incredible. Oh my god. I watched it last night and I am still in shock. However, I think there will only be a few moments that I work into the fic. 
> 
> If you're interested in the hike Peggy and Steve did, here is one of the links: https://www.journeyera.com/stairway-to-heaven-oahu-hawaii/ This link was more about the stairs. Peggy and Steve hiked up the legal back way.
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave any comments! Next chapter will hopefully be up in the next week or so! 
> 
> ((See if you can spot the Easter egg I left in this fic))


End file.
